You Should Dress Up More Often
by allmylittlevictories
Summary: This is my first story :  Basically a rewrite of 3;09, the loveball episode, just written in more detail, from Naomi, Emily, and Katie's points of view. I hope you like it. :


**My first story, and first chapter. A rewrite of 3;09, in the point of view of Naomi, Emily, and Katie. Wish me luck?  
**

* * *

_Emily  
_I could not believe it. I couldn't believe her. Of all the things she could've asked me to do for her she chose this.

_I'd just come in, and I instantly heard the pitchy voice of my sister.  
"Ems?" She called me 'sweetly' from upstairs. "Ems, you there?"  
"Yeah, it's me Katie." I sighed.  
Wow, so there goes the 'I'm-sick-and-fragile-do-things-for-me-even-though-I-can-quite-easily-manage-it-on-my-own' act, that she's been using on everyone ever since the Effy-Freddie incident.  
I guess truthfully, I didn't mind looking after her, Effy really had hurt her, and I had been really worried. If it meant that much to her to have this act then...  
"Emily, would you hurry the fuck up and come upstairs?"  
...and she's back._

_I walked into our room and found her lying in her bed, duvet tucked around her all the way up to her chin. Her still swollen chin. She sat up, and the light hit her features, still wearing the matching black eyes, the rock had caused, one side more painful looking than the other. Other than the obvious surface wounds, she was alright, still moping after Freddie a bit though.__favour..__." That's it Katie, straight out with it. I sighed in acknowledgment. "..I have a History exam tomorrow and well, I can't exactly go like this..." she motioned around her head in a halo shape "…can I?"  
Call me 'all-seeing', but I think I already know where this is going. The worst thing is that I know the only choice I really have is yes. What kind of sister would I be if I didn't stick by her when she really needed me? It comes with the job, and deep down I know she would do the same for me. Well, I think._So here I am, walking into Roundview College, swinging my hips and doing the best Katie Fitch impersonation I could muster up.  
So self conscious at the minute, everywhere it seems like eyes are on me, and I can't decide whether it's because of Katie's clothes, Katie's black eyes, and bruises, or because they know that I'm Emily.  
I hope it isn't the latter.  
"Katie Fitch, History AS exam." Sliding Katie's student card across the table to Doug, I take off her glasses. He's checking me with the picture, fingers crossed.  
"Good to see you back Katie. Ah, History, at the back there."  
Doug points towards the back with an almost pitying smile on his face, I turn and soon become face to face with JJ.  
That's not good. "Uh, hi Katie, I…"  
"Hi." I cut him off, before ducking around him, and getting out of his range of sight as quickly as possible.  
The giggles and whispers have begun almost as soon as I enter the room and sit down. There are a couple of girls in front of me who aren't doing much to hide their obvious bitching, I can see why Katie didn't want to come back.  
JJ is sat next to me, and I know the damage has already been done, but keep my Katie act up as much as I can.  
Exam has started, time to pass for Katie – she hates history anyway.  
Next is the rip of paper, and the proof that I've already been found out. It'll only be obvious to JJ right?  
I shoot him my Katie-ist glare, and hope for the best.

"I need a

I contractually agreed, and let her lay out an 'appropriate' outfit for me to wear, (said there was no way she'd be able to set foot in college again if I put it together myself, like a fashion faux pas, apparently). It might have been worth it just to see her like this, it's the happiest I've seen her in days, and she's totally in her element.

A tacky silver make up bag.  
A bottle of vodka, half drunk.  
Hairspray.  
Typical.  
My mind was soon otherwise occupied though, by the smirking blonde that had appeared beside me.  
We locked eyes, those pools of vivid blue poured into mine, and my legs were fighting to hold my weight, so there I stood, my joy to see her written across my face in the form of a goofy smile.

"Nice job." Reaching up, Naomi took a gentle swipe against my temple with her forefinger. Straight away breaking out into a grin.  
Playfully, I pushed her hand away, not afraid to touch her anymore. "Stop it." _God, her laugh_. "Don't, it took fuckin' ages."  
Clearly amused, she tried to wipe it back on me. Eyes still locked.  
"Yeah, well wish I had someone to pass my exams for me."  
"Yeah"  
"I hope you're going to finish the job, and dump Freddie for her as well?" What's this? Naomi Campbell actually cares about my sister?  
"That's over, Katie knows it."  
"Yeah. It was an eventful barbeque. Adultery makes a party go with such a swing." Or not.  
I smiled; it didn't reach my eyes.  
Katie may be horrible to me, but she's still my twin, and I know she's not deserving of this.  
"That's not funny, Effy hurt her." My voice sincere.  
I knew my point was across, when I was cut off mid-sentence, obviously not in the mood for a disagreement.  
"Like I said, it was eventful." Her voice had softened, aware of the mark, and not to overstep it.  
I followed as her azure eyes left mine, and washed over my body.  
She was practically fucking me with them: my shoes, my legs, my skirt, my open shirt. They lingered a while there.  
"You should dress up more often." '_You should wear less, more often_.'  
"They're Katie's," Reclaiming the blush that had risen into my cheeks.  
"Yeah, you look nice…" Here it comes again. "…from the neck down." Oh, don't worry Naomi, I know exactly where your eyes were.  
Both of our grins relaxed into a comfortable smile, but I couldn't help but notice the change in tone as Naomi walked around me, head down.  
"Naomi..." I started.  
"I think I'm going away for the summer." She sounded unsure, but my heart still dropped thousands of miles to the pit of my stomach.  
"Oh." The nonchalant facade didn't work well for me, I could hear the disappointment in my voice.  
"Spain, Cyprus perhaps." Eyes avoiding mine until, "By myself, spend some time by myself, you know? Do some thinking, by, myself."  
"About what?" I hurt, every 'myself' was felt like a pin through the heart, and she was about to pull them all painfully, right back out again.  
"Let's just be friends okay?" There they go, one by one.  
"We say that, don't we?" I don't want to be friends, I want her, I want her to want me, like I know she does.  
"Yeah, have a good summer." She's hurting too, I can see it. She's walking away.  
I don't want her to go away; I don't want her to leave me here. I'll miss her. I'll miss her so much it hurts.  
"I'll miss you." It's not just a statement; it's a final shot, its truth. It makes her stop.  
She's turned on her heel and she's heading straight for me. Her face a mask of emotion: anger, relief, frustration, lust? Love?  
She crashes me into the lockers. I can almost taste her delicious breath. Our lips collide in a kiss that tells me everything.  
"I can't stand it." Her lips claim mine again, breathless. "I can't." She pulls me impossibly closer, and I need to feel more of her. My hands are at her neck, keeping our bruising lips locked.  
"It's okay." I'm pulling her by the collar, her hands are on a steady search for skin. "It's okay."  
I reassure her with kisses, and I'm overwhelmed by how much I need to show her. Show her I want her. Show her it'll be okay. I need her lips on mine, harder. I need her body, her skin, her eyes on me. Lips move in sync, brushing and crashing into each other, hot tongues begin to battle, and hands are reaching, and clutching, and caressing.  
"Jesus" she almost moans into my mouth, hot breath mixing.  
We're pulled out of our concentrated lust by the sound of laughter coming from around a corner.  
Our heads flip to look at the familiar laughter, and I know that neither of us could've cared less who it was.  
"Oh Christ, lets get out of here." Naomi breathed, without looking at me. Any more contact would've pushed me over the edge.  
She grabbed my hand and ran with me, the heat and excitement racing straight to my core. I could not wait.  
Breaking free of the corridor, I barely heard the worry in Freddie's voice, as he called for the wrong twin.


End file.
